


Erin go WHOA !!!

by Book_of_Kells



Series: High Society [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Patricks Day... its important to celebrate holidays you love !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erin go WHOA !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little St. Paddy's day fun ! Enjoy ! 
> 
> I own nothing.. I just like messing with the characters to see what happens.

St. Paddy’s was just another day for Sandor. Trying to keep the drunks from doing stupid things. Save a few from Guinness poisoning, like dark beers were the staple in America? Hells Kitchen was always good for fights, but it was Throggs Neck and Bay Ridge parades that were worth seeing as they had their roots from the Emerald Isle. Irish pub crawls were from the college kids. Cops never got a break.

Sansa texted him earlier, wanting to know his plans for tonight. She had the afternoon free and wouldn’t be rushed this evening due to her professor had cancelled her early morning class. Sandor loved those nights, absolutely loved them. Neither of them were pressed for time, no quickies or furtive lovemaking in the car. Sandor had the night off due to his rotation, so he called Sansa back, telling her he would meet her at his place about six and they could make dinner plans from there. Hopefully, it would be takeout in bed.

Sansa had a key to his place. That idea had made their arrangement work so much better, particularly between his rotation & her classes. Sandor never wanted to think about how she got to his South Bronx apartment, it would just get his blood pressure moving higher than it should. Sansa didn’t have a license yet despite his suggestions, so it was a cab or the bus or the subway. He was very unhappy with all of those options but he couldn’t exactly tell her what to do. Even he knew that was crossing a line. 

Plus, Sandor had just met her dad officially as her boyfriend and would be trudging out to Brooklyn to meet the rest of family in the future. Ned Stark might be the head of the family but his wife, Catelyn, had his balls on a keychain. She was a velvet glove hiding the steel fist, soft to the touch but just waiting to sucker punch a threat to her family. How she could be related to the Blackfish still shocked Sandor to his socks. It really sucked rotten toenails to be dating the boss’s daughter.

Riding his motorcycle up Amsterdam Avenue to his apartment, he could see a family at one of the outdoor cafes, singing Happy Birthday to a little girl in Spanish. It reminded Sandor that the Little Bird’s birthday was a few months away and he would need to get her a gift. There was an older retired lady living on his floor who embroidered as a hobby. Sandor helped Mrs. Stokesworth with getting her groceries up the stairs from time to time as well as other things. Her daughter, Lollys, was committed to a psychiatric hospital due to being gang raped a few years back. Ms Tanda would sew pretty things for her daughter to make her feel peaceful, to calm her days of endless tears. She might have something with birds, like handkerchiefs or a pillowcase. 

Parking his bike in the basement garage and verifying it was secured, Sandor made his way to the back entrance, weaving around the parked cars. He was distracted by the barking of a puppy as he took the stairs two at a time, his duty bag bouncing off his back. He had taken a shower at the Barn after his shift but that didn’t mean he didn’t want another. The phosphorescent bulbs made the nicotine stained walls look almost sunshine yellow. A coat of paint would be a good thing because what was on the walls had probably had some lead in it. His apartment was on the third floor over the street. The noise was bad but the landlord had cut him a deal because Sandor was a cop and he liked the police presence for emergencies. Passing the second floor, he could hear a baby crying along with a loud TV from the various units but no gunshots or people yelling. This was a quiet building and the landlord made sure it stayed that way.

Ms. Tanda’s door was shut already, so Sandor didn’t bother to knock. He would have plenty of time to get in touch with her later in the week. She would probably have chores for him at any rate.

Slipping the key into lock, he pushed open the door. Swinging his bag off his shoulder as he entered the room, he shut the door before enabling the various locks and chains meant to keep the world out of his home. Sandor was better than most, managing to keep personal and professional separate. Sansa had been a big part of that separation by giving him a reason to race home.

There was candlelight coming from the kitchen nook in front of him. Sandor walked to the closet where he kept his gun safe and a few other things. After securing his duty weapons and tossing his soiled uniform into the side basket, he moved to the kitchen to try and figure out what was happening. On the table was a green votive candle flickering its tiny light in the room. Picking up the candle, Sandor realized it had a mint smell, not strong only slightly sweet. Taking the candle with him, Sandor headed to the hall, still looking for clues. It was obvious that the Little Bird was up to something. As he passed the bathroom, he could see more little candles around the sink and on the back of the toilet. He placed the votive from the kitchen next to candle flickering on the hall table. There was Celtic Women playing in the bedroom softly, the notes of their song soothing him even thru the door. The lull that their voices produced shattered like broken glass when Sandor opened the door to see what was waiting for him.

There was so much to see at once though Sandor’s mind blanked in shock, he still processed some of the details. His cock though, went hard as a rock in under a minute. Sansa lay on his bed, her ruby red lips pulled in a wide grin. Underneath her was an Irish flag, large enough to drap over the sides. Green candles sat on plates giving the room a warm glow. 

“Happy Saint Patrick’s Day, baby.” Sansa said as she wiggled her long red nails at him. 

“Ga.”

Sansa tilted her head, the ridiculously large green sequined top hat tilted a bit on her piled up hair. A plastic shamrock medallion slid along its brim, drooping against her hair. What really had his attention though was the lime green whipped icing covering her breasts and mons. Sansa had also placed a cherry in the gooey substance on her nipples. Green and white stripped thigh high hose stopped just above her knees with sequined garters holding them in place.

“Ga, hump!”

“Two words only?” Sansa laughed, “Make sure you save room for Jello.”

She carefully pointed to the bowl behind him, trying to keep from touching the frosting and causing it to smear. Sandor turned around to see a bowl of lime green Jello behind on the chest of drawers by the door. Part of him wanted to poke at the quivering substance just to make sure that he wasn’t in a surreal dream from accidently ingesting some recreational drugs.

Without further thought, Sandor turned back around, yanking his coat off only to throw it on the floor. Next, his t shirt went sailing thru the air into the bathroom, covering the white floor with its inky blackness. Once his shirt was off, Sansa’s eyes gleamed with a fierce hunger, licking her lips in anticipation. Kicking off his shoes, Sandor started grabbing at his belt buckle, pulling the leather free from his jeans. 

He stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the buffet before him, his pants down to his knees with belt dangling from his left hand. He had forgotten to pack his boxers this morning before he left for work, so his hard cock stood stiff, the head glistening with precum.

“So a little bird thought she could tease the hound, did she?”

A red winged eyebrow rose in question. “No, a little bird wants to please her hound.” Eyeing the belt,” But if the hound decides the little bird needs to be spanked, well so be it.”  
Putting her hands on her stocking covered knees, she slowly spread her legs wider, showing him that the topping went all the way down her slit. The sugary white of the icing contrasted with the dark pink lips, puffy with her arousal. Sandor’s mouth watered with the thought of letting his tongue lick her furrow, sucking her cream as well as the frosting.

Taking a step back, Sandor realized suddenly that his pants were still twisted around his legs. The momentum was too much despite his arms wind milling, trying to stop the inevitable. He could see the stunned look on her face as well as hear her cry of alarm as the room tilted sideways. There was a sharp pain to the side of his head as his body hit the floor, then all was black.

 

“I can’t believe it was only a mild concussion. Most of the blood was in his groin, that must be what saved him. “

“Shut up Arya.”

“Why? If I didn’t go blind from seeing that monster cock flop out from under the Irish flag, I get to say what I want!”

“Irish Flag?” Sandor opened his eyes. The harsh overhead light made him want to puke.

“Oh baby, you are awake!” Sansa was sitting at the end of a hospital bed. Grasping his hand in hers, she brought it up to her lips.

“How do you feel? The doc said you had a mild concussion.” She blurted, still griping his hand. 

Sandor could see a shorter girl standing behind Sansa, trying her damnest not to laugh. She had a smart face under a mop of dark curls, a face that looked like Ned. Arya, Sansa’s younger sister. The rebellious one. Rumor was she could beat a man down, then put a bullet thru this head at a thousand yards if he tried to run. Arya was a senior in high school.

“You must be Arya.” Talking made his mouth feel like it was packed in cotton.

“I called Arya and Uncle Bryndon when you fell and didn’t wake up. They called the ambulance.” Sansa looked so distressed by the situation, Sandor didn’t have the heart to be mad that called her family for help.

Just as he started to say something else, a white coated doctor and a nurse pulled back the curtain and walked inside with his chart in hand. He scribbled a few things on a piece of paper, then gave it to the nurse.

“Mr. Clegane, my name is Dr. Theobald. How are you feeling tonight?” He was a gruff man but he seemed genuinely interested in Sandor’s health. Sansa and Arya moved out of the way so the doctor could move around the bed.

“Eyes hurt.” He grunted, shifting in the bed. A hot knife of pain sliced thru his skull.

“You have a concussion on the right side. It doesn’t look too bad on the xray but since you had passed out for so long, I would like to keep you overnight for observation.” The writing on his chart continued. ”I will advise liquids tonight. You will have some nausea.”

“Doc, I have to work tomorrow.” Sandor started to say, rising a little in the bed.

“Not anymore.” A deep voice boomed from around the curtain. Blackfish Tully walked into view, holding a paper bag. “Ginger soup from Qarth’s down the street. I called Selmy, he said not to come back until the Doc says so.”

Giving him a squint of irritation, Sandor said,” Thanks, Blackfish.”

“We will need to talk later about how to celebrate holidays.” Putting the soup on the tray by the bed, the Blackfish grabbed Arya before leaving himself. The squeak of Arya’s shoes faded as they moved the hall.

“I am so sorry,” Sansa began, moving back to the bed. She opened the bag to pull the container and spoon for Sandor.

“Are you shitting me? A half naked gorgeous woman covered in frosting in my bed, and what do you do? I fall and clonk my head! Don’t apologize, Little Bird. This was my fubar.” Sandor took the container from her and began to eat.

“Have you had anything?” He stopped the spoon halfway to his mouth.

“Oh yes! We ate while you were in xrays.” She soothed his blankets before draping a towel under him.

“The flag, Sansa?” He said with a mouthful of food. It was the last thing he wanted his guys on the team to know, that he had been brought to the hospital, naked except for an Irish flag.

“It was the first thing I could grab.” She laughed,” Don’t worry, Uncle wasn’t in the room. I have a bag packed with clothes.”

“Just your sister.” 

“And Lommy.” Sansa said with a grin.

“Whose that?”

“Arya’s boyfriend.” She looked away for a minute.” I knew I couldn’t get you up by myself..” 

“Promise me some warning next time before you give me the buffet treatment again.” Sandor said with a laugh as he reached for her.

“Promise me you will take your pants off before you come into your bedroom.” Sansa countered quickly, snuggling next to him. Her negotiating skills coming out to play.

“Deal.” Pulling her forward, Sandor sealed their bargain with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. There is some OOCness in character temperament but it is still fun.


End file.
